


17:00

by reidvest



Series: Костякеши [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, чай остыл пока вы там сексом трахались
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Кеша не привык ошибаться. Он распрямляется, садится рядом, оставляя между ними безопасное расстояние. Костя выглядит одновременно умилённым и раздосадованным, привычно пытается улыбнуться, но от его псевдо-легкомысленного выражения лица так и фонит беспокойством, а потом Гинс чувствует аккуратное прикосновение к тыльной стороне ладони: чужие пальцы решительно подползают ближе, поглаживают костяшки, аккуратно сплетаются с его, держат крепко и уверенно.
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Series: Костякеши [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857517
Kudos: 3





	17:00

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts), [eillirre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/gifts).



— Чай пить будешь? — По-деловому осведомляется он, приподнимая одну бровь. Кот протискивается в дверной проём с дурацкой (ну, как же она ему блять идёт) улыбкой, почёсывает нос, запирая дверь. Запасы кофе в комнате Кеша подчистил ещё на прошлой неделе, да всё никак руки не дойдут пополнить: весна настойчиво пытается выебать его во все доступные и недоступные отверстия, так что и без того постоянно усталый, Кеша превращается в неисправного робота.

Он смотрит на Костю несколько долгих секунд, подмечает след от ручки на щеке, чуть сбитый и влажный к затылку ворот дурацкой футболки: только что с тренировки, видимо, принимал душ, и поспешно отворачивается, сосредотачиваясь на кружках. Аккуратно разлить воду, нагреть незамысловатым пасом, отправить ворох шуршащих чаинок крохотным водоворотом кружить по дну.

Столько звуков всегда от Кости когда он хочет, чтобы его заметили: скинутые наскоро у порога кроссы глухо стукают о комод, шуршат шаги, чуть скрипит общажная кровать, когда Кот пристраивается на ней в ногах, обнимает расписные коленки. Кеша чувствует его взгляд лопатками, чуть настороженный, всё ещё немного недоверчивый, и ему так непривычно стоять под ним в пижаме, взлохмаченным, эмоционально голым, тщетно пытающимся прикрыться холодным гостеприимством.

— Да ты сегодня хозяюшка, — хихикает Кот, и Кеша дёргается. Парадоксально как он до сих пор не может прийти в себя, поймать шаткий баланс в том, как нужно вести себя с человеком, с которым ты, вроде как, в отношениях. Которого ты вроде как… любишь? — Хуй с ним, с чаем, иди лучше меня согрей.

— Вскипятить? — Рассеянно вставляет Гинс, оставляя кружки на комоде. Для этого приходится чуть перегнуться через Костю, а как только он собирается распрямиться, Кот сцапывает его, бесцеремонно заваливая на себя, и в любой другой момент с кем угодно не им, Кешу бы это взбесило. Сейчас же он замирает, неловко пододвигаясь чтобы не упираться больно боком в чужую кость, и не совсем понимает когда уже можно будет нормально сесть.

— Ещё немного, и вскипятишь, — смеётся Костик многозначительно косясь на то, как Гинс упирается ладошкой аккурат около его паха, и Кеша ладонь, зачем-то, убирает, и сам же на себя злится: сколько можно морозиться нерешительной фиалкой, ничем таким фундаментальным секс в отношениях от обычного секса не отличается.

Кеша не привык ошибаться. Он распрямляется, садится рядом, оставляя между ними безопасное расстояние. Костя выглядит одновременно умилённым и раздосадованным, привычно пытается улыбнуться, но от его псевдо-легкомысленного выражения лица так и фонит беспокойством, а потом Гинс чувствует аккуратное прикосновение к тыльной стороне ладони: чужие пальцы решительно подползают ближе, поглаживают костяшки, аккуратно сплетаются с его, держат крепко и уверенно.

Кеше давно не тринадцать, но от чужой горячей ладони в руке, внимательного взгляда, от Костиного присутствия становится жарко и волнительно. С тех пор как они помирились между ними толком ничего и не было, и сейчас хочется поцеловать его, заставить задыхаться, чтобы потом спуститься дорожкой влажных поцелуев к паху, раздразнить до потери контроля… Хочется приказать придвинуться, привычно ультимативно обозначить правила, но наверное теперь нельзя так? Должен ли он… предложить? Или стоит спросить чего хочется Косте? А спрашивал ли он вообще когда-либо о том, чего Косте хочется?..

— Ты как будто щас блеванёшь, — Кеша закатывает глаза, по нему наверняка видно, что он не раздражается, но Кот всё равно понятливо замолкает. Он такой красивый сейчас, смотрит выжидательно, держит его ладонь тёплыми пальцами, и Гинс перебарывает в себе инстинктивное желание спрятаться от этой открытости, хотя, видит Сварог, хочется невыносимо. Как это всё должно теперь работать? Как ему понимать, что Костя тоже хочет целоваться, а не просто подчинится ультимативному «иди сюда»? Как нелепо…

Костя тянет его ближе за руку, помогает устроиться у себя на коленях, подносит к губам их сплетённые кисти, целует костяшки. С непривычки Кеше становится жарко: сердце бьётся быстрее, жужжит от эмоциональной перегрузки, волоски на шее встают дыбом под Костиным открытым взглядом. Кот сам целует его, кладёт свободную ладонь на щёку, поглаживая, чувственно оттягивает нижнюю губу. Кеша выдыхает глубоко и громко, впускает в рот чужой язык, посасывает, настойчиво притягивая к себе за шею: загривок у Кости мокрый. Кешу срывает, он выпутывает вторую руку, широко проходится по чужой груди, жар расползается по телу, концентрируясь в паху, и он перекидывает одну ногу через Костины бёдра, чуть повозившись, тянет его голову ниже, к своей шее, не давая отстраниться, выгибается, когда Костя послушно прихватывает влажными губами кожу, притирается к чужому торсу, а потом замирает вдруг, отпуская руки.

Было ли это слишком? 

Кот поднимает взгляд, уже чуть поплывший и от того тёмный. Кеша хмурится:

— Я… — Я не знаю как работает секс, если я его не контролирую? Отличное оправдание, Гинс, прямо в яблочко!

Он не договаривает, вздыхает, облизывая губы, но Костя вдруг улыбается, будто словил с ним ментальную связь, аккуратно чмокает, а потом отстраняется, чтобы снова поймать зрительный контакт.

— Всё норм, не грузись так, если мне будет не окей - я скажу, лады?

Кеша чувствует, как дёргаются уголки губ: откуда только взялся этот Костя Кот такой… такой?

— «Лады», — неожиданно для себя возвращает ему Кеша, вздыхая, закрывает глаза, чтобы не было соблазна снова схлопнуться ракушкой, тянется целоваться, и теперь выходит почти так же легко, как раньше.

Его накрывает быстро, в собственной коже становится невыносимо жарко, Костины ладошки, сжимающие ягодицы, ощущаются необходимой частью жизнеобеспечения. Он поднимается выше, тянет за край футболки и даже несколько секунд разорванного поцелуя, чтобы стянуть тряпку с головы кажутся невыносимой утратой. На этот раз Кеша сам сползает к чужой шее, прихватывает зубами ключицу, засасывает тонкую кожу: старые синяки давно прошли, так что у него глаза разбегаются - такие просторы. Костины пальцы щекотно перебирают по рёбрам, рассыпая мурашки, потирают соски, чуть оттягивают, и Кеша толкается ему в бёдра, стонет, чересчур сильно вгрызаясь в шею. Кот шипит, отстраняя его голову. Взгляд не фокусируется, но ладони на щеках чуть отрезвляют.

— Хэй, полегче, плиз.

Кеша кивает, снова утыкаясь ему в изгиб плеча, целует на этот раз почти невесомо, не может найти куда деть пальцы так, чтобы не вцепиться в чужие волосы, потому что Костя снова возвращается к его соскам, посасывает мочку уха, звучно стукаясь штангой в языке о серёжки. Ткань пижамных штанов неприятно елозит по головке, на чёрном следов не видно, но Кеша прекрасно чувствует, как материя липнет к выступившей смазке, это распаляет ещё больше. Костю хочется до зуда под кожей, и Костин стояк, ощутимо прижимающийся к бедру, заставляет рот наполниться слюной.

Он стекает вниз, задирает футболку с дурацким принтом, вышеловывает цепь мелких рисунков на животе. Прес под губами напрягается, и Гинс не удерживается, засасывает кожу над кромкой штанов, оставляя крохотное пятнышко, а потом ещё одно. Костя стягивает футболку окончательно, подаётся навстречу, зарываясь пальцами в кудряшки, когда Кеша оттягивает пояс спортивок, накрывая ртом головку прямо через бельё.

— Бляяя, — тянет он хрипло, — да сними ты уже, не извращайся.

И Кеша слушается вопреки привычке сделать наоборот: дразниться сейчас не хочется, хочется чтобы просто было хорошо. Он стягивает штаны ещё ниже, выпутывая Костин член из трусов, проходится языком от основания, посасывает головку, втягивая щёки, и, удовлетворившись протяжным выдохом и сжатыми в волосах пальцами, заглатывает на всю длину, расслабляя горло, упирается ладошками в Костины бёдра, чтобы не дёрнулся.

Костин взгляд тяжёлый и почти беззащитный с этими сведёнными бровями, когда он вливается в темп и поднимает глаза, терпкий вкус чужой смазки во рту провоцирует слюноотделение. Кеша не слушает, что он там несёт, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы снести ему крышу подчистую, как он умеет, и у него получается: вскоре Костя начинает мелко дрожать, а потом отстраняет его голову, гладит большими пальцами щёки, собирая слюну со смазкой из уголков губ.

— Пиздец я соскучился, — улыбку рвёт тяжёлое дыхание. Кеша улыбается, заползая обратно к нему на колени, впивается в рот, коротко сжимая себя через пижаму, поправляя член, чтобы было не так мучительно елозить по шву.

Костя встречает его руку, заменяя своей, пару раз проводит по всей длине, размазывает смазку по головке, заставляя застонать в поцелуй, толкнуться бёдрами навстречу. Кеша жмётся к нему, максимально раздвигая колени, Костины руки перемещаются за спину, сжимают покрывшиеся испариной ягодицы, широко разводят их. Кеше нравится это ощущение открытости, оно волнует и заводит, хочется ощутить Костины пальцы внутри, но он только поглаживает сжатое колечко мышц, чуть надавливая, заставляя елозить и подаваться навстречу.

— Давай признавайся, куда прячешь смазку, принцесса, а то я сегодня не подготовился, — бормочет Костик ему в рот, отрываясь, и Кеша фыркает с принцессы. — Неужели во всемогущую прикроватную тумбочку? — Гинс тихо смеётся, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Мозги от возбуждения слипаются варёными макаронами.

— Нет, только там наверное совсем мало осталось, — со скрипом вспоминает он, сползая с Костиных коленок на кровать, стягивает с подоконника коробку с хламом, а у самого пальцы дрожат, пока в ней роется.

— Сдаёшь позиции, Кеш, — хихикает Костик, забирая у него бутылёк, закидывает коробку на место, нависая над Кешей, снова целует, проталкивая колено между ног, и Гинс оплетает его руками и ногами, толкается навстречу, затягивая язык к себе в рот.

Костя выпутывается из его клешней, стекает ниже по шее, собирая языком родинки, лижет левый сосок, потирает правый пальцами и на контрасте это бьёт по нервам, оглушая. Дышать невыносимо, Кеша не привык так рассыпаться в чужих руках, не может отпустить панические мысли о контроле, не знает, куда приткнуть руки. Неужели Костя заставит его просить, разыграв его же козырь?

Но Костя не заставляет: сам скатывается вниз, в одно движение стягивая с его тощей задницы штаны, закидывает Кешины костлявые коленки на плечи, присасываясь к тонкой коже в паху, целует лобок, низ живота, не касаясь члена, наблюдая, как открытая головка мажет смазкой по животу, чуть дёргается влево член. Кеша елозит по покрывалу, закидывает беспокойные руки вверх, но изголовье кровати неудобное, не зацепишься нормально, подаётся бёдрами навстречу, издавая какой-то невнятный скулёж.

— Давай уже, — не выдерживает он, поднимаясь на локтях, но вопреки ожиданиям Костя не берёт в рот головку, вокруг которой только что кружил хороводом поцелуев - коротко проходится по ней языком и упирается ладонями Кеше под коленки, заставляя закинуть их чуть ли не до груди, втягивает в рот одно из поджавшихся яичек, а потом спускается ниже, широко проходясь языком по расселине меж ягодиц, подкидывая Кешу над кроватью.

Кеша, наконец-то, находит, куда приткнуть руки, поддерживает себя за бедро одной - вторую вплетает Косте в волосы. Костина слюна холодит чувствительную кожу, язык надавливает на сфинктер, лижет, пока не пытаясь протиснуться внутрь, на бёдрах выступает испарина, Кеше выносит последние мысли от того, как чужие пальцы сжимают бедро, делая ощущения ещё ярче. От головки к животу тянется ниточка смазки, перехватывая Костин взгляд на полпути, не давая установить зрительный контакт, ещё чуть-чуть и шею будет больно удерживать в таком положении.

— Посмотри на меня, — в голос снова просачиваются командные нотки, в горле так пересохло, что звук выходит слишком глубоким и тихим. Костя поднимает глаза, перехватывая его бедро поудобнее, толкается языком внутрь, съезжая под мошонку, и Кеша расслабляет мышцы пропуская его со второго раза, откидывается на кровать, рефлекторно закрывая ладонью глаза и лоб, сжимает кожу на переносице, захлёбываясь собственной слюной, стонет.

Воздух в комнате словно становится гуще: давит на лёгкие изнутри. Всё тело горит и мелко подрагивает, член становится почти болезненно чувствительным, но Кеша не прикасается к себе, чувствуя от этого извращённое удовлетворение, цепляется пальцами за покрывало, вжимаясь в Костино лицо. Он весь мокрый от чужой слюны, горячий язык дразнит чувствительные стенки у входа, невыносимо хочется ощутить в себе Костины пальцы, почувствовать, как мышцы растягиваются под ними, насадиться сильнее…

— Собираешься так кончить? — Улыбается Кот, отстраняясь, когда Кешу особенно сильно выгибает. Взгляд у него тяжёлый, зрачки почти скрывают радужку, почти невменяемый. Кеша дышит тяжело и не знает, что ему ответить, находит пальцами сосок, потирает, выдыхая в два захода, любуется раскрасневшимся Костиным лицом.

— Если ты не поторопишься, — фразу рвёт выдохом, — я кончу просто любуясь твоим глупым лицом.

— Брось, ты любишь моё лицо, — констатирует Костя, подползая выше, целует, лижется. Его мокрые от слюны щёки холодят лицо. Кеша с нажимом проводит по его торсу, аккуратно сжимая член под намокшей головкой, и Костя сбивается, мычит ему в рот, неловко задевая зубами. — Бляяя.

Он судорожно шарит рукой по постели, пока тот продолжает поглаживать головку по кругу, находит смазку почему-то у Кеши в подмышке, со смешным звуком выдавливает её остатки, дрожаще посмеиваясь, и Кеша не может не подхватить улыбку. А потом входа наконец-то касаются влажные пальцы, дразнятся, но Кеша прикусывает в отместку его губу, и средний протискивается по фалангу. И, господи, наконец-то!

Кеша насаживается сам, горячо дышит раскрытым ртом, смотрит в Костины прищуренные глаза:

— Ещё, — и теперь в его голосе нет приказа, только проглоченное «пожалуйста» оседает сладостью на языке.

Костя снова стекает вниз, оставляет засос на груди, прикусывает зубами сосок, добавляет второй палец, поглаживая чувствительные стенки, умелыми движениями находя простату, осторожно проходясь по ней пару раз, заставляя Кешу со вскриком дёрнуться от чувствительности, толкнуться бёдрами навстречу. Он разводит пальцы на манер ножниц, почти вынимая их разведённым, раскрывая его до предела, втискивает между ними язык, и ещё немного, и Кеша реально кончит даже не прикасаясь к себе: тело и так мелко дрожит, а воздух перекипает в трахее, не успевая добраться до лёгких.

Костя добавляет третий палец, снова находит простату, принимаясь ритмично поглаживать, почти не отрываясь, делая стимуляцию практически невыносимой, и в Кешиной голове набатом долбится беспомощное «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», потому что он так, чёрт возьми, близко, а язык Кота просто не оставляет ему шансов, вылизывая основание члена. Локти едва не подводят, когда он пытается опереться на них, чтобы снова встретиться с Костей взглядом, впалый живот дрожит от каждого судорожного вдоха, с почти малиновой головки натекла уже приличная лужица, поймав редкие веснушки словно в смолу.

Костя понимает, поднимается выше, накрывая языком член, и, едва он успевает втянуть в рот головку, Кешу размазывает по постели, встряхивая и выламывая как неисправный механизм - цветные звёздочки плывут под зажмуренными веками. Он теряет ощущение пространства, в холостую пытаясь поймать что-то пальцами, чувствует, как правую ладонь ловит чужая рука, переплетая пальцы, толкается в горячий рот, не желая терять ни капли доступного удовольствия.

Когда он может, наконец, нормально вдохнуть и разлепить глаза, смаргивая выступившие слёзы, Костино лицо оказывается совсем близко, пальцы размазывают остатки смазки по животу. Кеша машинально стирает белёсый подтёк с уголка губы, тянется целоваться, на ощупь находя чужой уже начинающий понемногу опадать член, поглаживает, размазывая по головке сперму, и Костя стонет ему в плечо, тут же присасываясь к ключице, сжимает его пальцы сильнее.

— Ты уже? — Зачем-то спрашивает он, целует Костю в висок, прикипая к нему губами. Тело лёгкое, ощущается будто чужое, остаточная дрожь гуляет по нему как эхо по коридорам.

— Как видишь, капитан-очевидность, — неловко смеётся он, коротко чмокая в уголок губы, потом в щёку, в скулу, в кончик носа, переносицу… Кеша со смехом уворачивается, а потом ловит его губы, выпутывает кисти, находя ладошками лицо, поглаживает щёки. Костя трётся о его нос своим, отстраняясь, снова поднимая из-под диафрагмы глупое хихиканье, притягивает к себе обниматься. 

— У нас чай остыл, — флегматично подмечает Кеша ещё одну очевидную вещь, но двигаться неохота, хоть и становится немного зябко открытой коже там, где она не соприкасается с Костиной.

— Зато ты вскипел!

— О боже, — какая же тупая шутка, но смех схватывает Кешу за горло, душит, выталкивая остатки воздуха спазматическими плевками.

— Что, я настолько хорош в каламбурах? — Костя со смешком утыкается носом в его щёку, а Кешу разъёбывает ещё сильнее, аж колени к груди дёргаются.

— Это, — хохот не даёт ему договорить, — Кость, это даже не каламбур…

— Ну и ладно, это просто не моя чашка чая, — пожимает он плечами, — «кость» - не каламбур, я не сварожич.

— Что ты несёшь, — задыхается Кеша, и они хохочут как дети, пихаясь и оставляя короткие поцелуи где попало.

— А если серьёзно, — начинает Кот, когда их немного отпускает. Кеша всё ещё не может собрать лицо в единую картинку: уголки губ так и разъезжаются в улыбке. — Ты реально думал, что я не кончу, когда тебя тут так вмазало?

Разрисованные пальцы рассеянно перебирают Кешины торчащие косточки на грудине, голова тяжело опирается о плечо щекой.

— А было похоже, что я в состоянии о чём-то думать?.. — Тихо произносит он, прослеживая чёрные рисунки на Костином предплечье. — Для меня это всё немного… — даже слово подобрать непросто, и Кеша решает не договаривать, оставив фразу загадочно-неоконченной.

— Секс? — Всё же переспрашивает Костик, усмехаясь.

— Чувства, — ровно отвечает Кеша, задерживая дыхание. Даже думать об этом всё ещё тяжело, не то что произносить вслух, но Костя понимает: вздыхает, приподнимаясь, целует так нежно и сладко, что горло снова схватывает спазмом от эмоций.

«Я люблю тебя» — застревает у него на корне языка: ни сглотнуть обратно, ни произнести, но Костя отстраняется, заглядывая ему в лицо и, кажется, понимает.

И снова целует.


End file.
